From Cake to Cookies
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Sequel to Waffles and From Pie to Tots. There comes a time for Dave to start telling his friends and family about he and Kurt's relationship... but they didn't plan on it starting when Azimio walks in on them... looks like the bribes are back.
1. Leftover Carrot Cake

**A/N: **For all name lineups of the football player names see my profile page and click the ling _Football and Hockey Team Lineup_.

**From Cake to Cookies**

**Chapter 1**

**Leftover Carrot Cake**

"This could not be more awkward," said Kurt, his face was five shades redder than anyone should ever be as he sat in his wrinkled clothes in Dave's living room.

"…" Azimio was still staring wide-eyed at them, he'd yet to say anything more than 'oh my god.'

"Z, man…" asked Dave, slowly putting his hand on Azimio's shoulder, "Obviously… I need to explain some things to you."

"YOU THINK!" yelled Azimio, finally speaking, his eyes narrowed, "YOU HAD BETTER FUCKING EXPLAIN!"

"Azimio, can you stop yelling?" asked Kurt, taking a deep breath and attempting to smile.

"….. I don't even want to speak to you right now Hummel," snapped Azimio, right now, nothing was making any sense to him.

"Dude, don't snap at my boyfriend," said Dave, the word boyfriend seemed to make Azimio's eye twitch.

"Oh my god," muttered Azimio, okay maybe his eyes weren't twitching but it was gathering water, "My bro likes bros…"

"Z… are you okay? You know this doesn't change anything, right?" said Dave, Kurt got up slowly and walked to the kitchen, Dave watched him go for a split second before patting Azimio's shoulder.

"Yes it does…" said Azimio, "You're gonna start dressing like Hummel and… and shopping… and… and join Glee and shit…"

"Dude… I hate shopping… and as much as I love the way Kurt's ass looks in them, I could never rock a pair of skinny jeans," said Dave, hoping to make Azimio laugh, it was a fail.

"Oh my god! OH MY GOD! You two just had sex… I walked in on you having sex with Kurt Hummel! Holy shit.. holy fuck… you.. Dave.. you and… oh my god…" Azimio looked horrified, "You were just **in** another dude…. Or… oh my god.. was he in you… oh my god.. GET THE IMAGES OUT!"

"Az… Azimio… Dude, you need to calm your balls man.. you… oh god," Dave was having trouble fighting back laughter at this point.

"This is just too fucking much man… you being gay… I can get over…. You dating Hummel… okay… but… you having sex with Hummel… I ALMOST SAW IT!"

"Man, it doesn't change anything, okay… I'll still whip your ass at Halo, and… dude… Azimio, are you crying?" asked Dave, removing his hand from Azimio's shoulder.

"No," snapped Azimio, and Dave wasn't sure if he was hiding it or he seriously wasn't, "I'm just a little emotionally scarred right now… what the hell?"

"There was some leftover… carrot cake.." said Kurt, placing it in front of him, "Now I know this is all very… shocking, but I assure you David is still David."

"…Hummel… I saw you practically naked today… with my best friend…just.. please don't say anything," they could tell he was trying to restrain himself from a full on freak out… well a worse freak out, "This is worse than Tibbs on Tumblr…"

"What's he talking about?" asked Kurt, as Azimio started saying something about Mark Harmon.

"I don't know baby, but he's started eating the cake so…" Dave trailed off.

"Baby?" asked Azimio with a raised brow as he took another bit of cake and took a deep breath, "Okay… your gay?"

"Yes."

"Fucking Hummel?"

"Dating Kurt!"

"Whatever, your screwing the little…." said Azimio.

"Fuck you, were in love… Now shut up and eat the cake!" snapped Dave.

"What if I don't want your fucking cake!" snapped Azimio.

"Then don't eat it!" snapped Dave, yanking the cake plate, "And stop insulting my boyfriend."

"Dude, Hummel your boyfriend, gave me the cake…"

"You said you didn't want it!" snapped Dave, both had grabbed the plate.

Kurt watched this odd tug of war tango between the two, not exactly sure what the hell was happening. He suddenly wondered if Azimio was bipolar or if he didn't know which emotion to choose for the situation, so he was trying them all on until he found his response. Kurt really wanted to say something but he was afraid he might make the situation worse; they hadn't planned for this, so all they had was the left-over cake and the awkwardness. Kurt's mind went blank as cold frosting hit him in the face and the two boys went dead silent. A series of things ran through his mind. The cake had flown off the plate. The cake had hit him. Azimio Adams was snickering at him. He whipped the frosting from his face and glared at the football player and glanced at his boyfriend who looked either horrified or possibly amused. Kurt looked at the two, debated the alternatives, and decided '_the hell with it.' _He whipped the frosting at Azimio and got it right on his mouth and nose with a satisfying _squeesh! _It was perfect…. But the reality clicked and Azimio just sat there shell shocked.

"Oh hell no he did not…" said Azimio, staring at Dave who Kurt now saw was snickering.

"Nice hit, babe," laughed Dave, "You…."

"…" Kurt started snickering as Azimio shoved cake in Dave's face.

Ten minutes and a cake fight later the three were in the kitchen removing frosting from themselves and a few cushions. Kurt's hair was a disaster and he knew it, but it was worth the fact Azimio seemed to have found the emotion to deal with this; hilarity.

"Dude, all the times you tried to argue with Hummel, were you like, trying to impress him with half-ass witty comebacks or some shit?" asked Azimio with a laugh, "No wonder it took you forever to get laid…"

"Will you stop it with the sex talk," said Dave, his face slightly red as he glanced at Kurt.

"Dude, Hummel, you should smack him for some of that shit, cause it was pretty fucking lame," Azimio looked over at where Kurt had finished getting cake out of the pillow.

"No, I choose to reward him for his current non-ass comments," said Kurt with a smirk, Dave's face went another shade redder.

"Dude, you better be kissing his ass," said Azimio glancing at Dave.

"Oh he's very gifted at that," said Kurt before he could control himself, Dave dropped the plate in the sink and Azimio started laughing.

"I'll consider that revenge for me telling Artie about out sex life," sighed Dave.

"Oh, holy shit. You two were the gay dudes the Lima Bean was ranting about…. Holy fuck, did you really pounce on him Hummel?" asked Azimio, "Whoa, didn't picture you as the top type."

"Oh my god," groaned Dave, looking at the sink.

"Oh I top often," said Kurt with a shrug.

"KURT!" yelled Dave, eyes wide.

"I bet you hear him yell that a lot," said Azimio with a laugh.

"Actually it's his previous statement he says most," said Kurt, Dave put the plate back down and exited the kitchen completely leaving Azimio and Kurt to gossip, this was just.. Mortifying.

**TBC**


	2. Lasagna

**A/N: **Oh my god, I love you guys so much, all those reviews made me just… oh it was awesome!

**A/N: **As this is mostly a comedy, keep in mind this is unrelated to any of my other stories apart from Waffles and From Pie to Tots.

**From Cake to Cookies**

**Chapter 2**

**Lasagna**

"Kurt, babe… are you sure about this?" asked Dave as he set the table.

"Am I sure?" asked Kurt with a raised brow, "There your parents, you said you wanted to tell them over dinner."

"It could be next weekend…" said Dave with a hopeful smile.

"David Karofsky, I have slaved over a hot stove all day for this! School is only a handful of days off, and you better not…" Kurt was silenced by Dave's lips against his, backing him up against the counter.

"Your so fucking cute when you rant," said Dave, kissing Kurt's lips a little gentler and pulling away, "Is there any particular way you want to have the table set?"

"No, its fine… but please fix the place settings," sighed Kurt with a small smile as he took the lasagna out of the oven.

"Yes dear," smirked Dave as he straightened them and glanced at Kurt though the door opening and then to the clock, they had about twenty minutes.

Kurt set it on the cooling rack and admired the dish, hoping everything went okay. It was hard telling his parents they were dating, but at least they knew he was gay, but Dave's…. He sighed and went to get the plates ready but two arms snaked around his waist and Dave's chin resting in the nook of his neck.

"Baby, let's open a restaurant.. that way we could charge Puck and Finn for food… we never told them _**free**_ food for life," smirked Dave, giving Kurt a gentle kiss on the neck.

"Hmm, maybe… but I have a feeling if **we** had a restaurant… nothing would ever get cooked," chuckled Kurt as he leaned back into Dave with a gentle sigh.

"I'd be okay with that," chuckled Dave, kissing up to Kurt's ear and giving it a gentle nip, causing a slight gasp from his boyfriend, "We have fifteen minutes.."

"David, I am.. oh… not.. stop it… your parents are… David!" gasped Kurt as Dave spun him around and started to unzip Kurt's pants, "I hear a car!"

"What?" asked Dave, quickly pulling away from Kurt and looking out the window.

"Got you," chuckled Kurt, dodging out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

"Hey!" yelled Dave as he ran after the laughing Kurt.

Kurt dodged into Dave's room and ran on the other side of the bed near the bookshelf, he couldn't help but grin, he loved these games. Dave ran in after him and darted towards him, causing Kurt to run across the bed and back out the door. He heard Dave stumble behind him as he ran into the living room. A few circles around the couch, a detour in the dining room, a counter dodge into the kitchen, and Kurt had managed to run back into Dave's room and flopped on the bed as Dave flew into the doorway taking deep breaths. Kurt backed up on the bed as Dave advanced, both chuckling but out of breath.

"David, we're home!" came a yell from the front door, both sobered up quickly and stood, fixing themselves and practically running out Dave's bedroom door.

"Hey mom, dad," said Dave casually as he walked into the living room area, "Kurt's here."

"Of course," smiled the Mrs. Karofsky, her stern face softening, "He's here nearly every night, David."

"Yeah, that two weeks he wasn't was concerning," said Mr. Karofsky with a chuckle.

"Well.. my parents really wanted to go to Graceland and Finn and I had no choice… it resulted in many embarrassing pictures," sighed Kurt at the memory of one particular picture in which he and Finn had fallen asleep in the backseat… talk about awkward Facebook postings.

"Oh well, David and Paul are far too busy for those family trips," said Mrs. Karofsky with an eye roll and glare at her husband and son.

"I never said that… I said they were boring," said Dave, resulting in a short glare from both his mother and Kurt.

"Well I should get started on….. dinner?" said Mrs. Karofsky, stopping in the kitchen door at the sight of food.

"Surprise," said Dave, "Kurt made dinner."

"That was nice of you dear," said Mrs. Karofsky with a wide grin that solved Kurt's mystery of where Dave's smile came from.

"It was no problem Sheila, I mean how many times have I eaten here," said Kurt, "But yeah, its ready, if you're hungry."

.=.=.

"So, are you two working on PFLAG again tonight?" asked Paul, as he took another piece of garlic bed nearly half way through dinner.

"No," said Dave, "We're just hanging out."

"Yeah," said Kurt glancing at Dave, "We've been planning hanging out tonight for a while…"

"Yeah, so how was work?" asked Dave, Kurt noticed his unease, and stabbed at his food, wondering if Dave was going to crack.

"It was okay, the office was a zoo as usual, really big case with that attack in Columbus," said Paul, "What about you hun?"

"Nothing really, what about you two?" asked Sheila quickly.

"Nothing," said Dave quickly, "Watched a movie."

"Yup," said Kurt, remembering said movie never got watched and they spent most of the time cuddling and talking, "Let me take your plate Sheila."

"Oh Kurt, I can…" she was cut off.

"No, it's no problem," smiled Kurt taking her plate and yanking Dave's empty one away from him and heading into the kitchen.

He slammed the plates down a little too hard and glared at them. It wasn't like he hadn't thought Dave might panic and decide not to tell his parents… but the reality was just setting in as the evening dwindled away. It was getting late and still… nothing. He didn't want to have to sneak around Dave's house all the time and wait for Dave's parents to leave before holding his hand. He knew he shouldn't get so worked up over it, considering Dave was already openly telling his friends, but it just seemed so incomplete.

"Hey," said Dave in a whisper as he walked in, "You okay?"

"Sure David," said Kurt wiping his face and shoving the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Hey babe, don't do that internal suffering thing, what's wrong?" asked Dave, but the look on his face gave way to the fact he already knew.

"I know it's hard, but that is why I'm here…" said Kurt, "I just don't want to have to pretend to be your friend or something around your parents when I come over…."

"Kurt I just don't think tonight is…"

"The right night? Is tomorrow… or next week… or graduation… or what when you're in collage… give me a timeline here," said Kurt, crossing his arms, "I would like to know when I can come over and talk to your parents without having to be careful about my word choice."

"You can do that now," said Dave, with a shrug.

"Really? Because last weekend when I came over you asked for me to put you class ring in my pocket instead of wearing it," said Kurt, pulling it out of his pocket, "What did you say when they asked where it was?"

"… I.. I told them I got sick of wearing it and that I lost it," said Dave, looking at the linoleum and biting his lip.

"Well.." said Kurt with a glare, putting it on the counter, "You found it… good job… tell your parents good night for me."

"Come on Kurt, don't be so dramatic… Kurt?" asked Dave as Kurt went to leave the kitchen, he grabbed his wrist, "Please wait."

"David, I don't want to talk about it right now, I'm just going to go home before I do get 'dramatic,' okay?" said Kurt, pulling his hand out of Dave's grip.

"Kurt… damn it," said Dave as Kurt cut through the hall to get to the entrance where his keys were.

"Is everything okay?" asked Sheila, Dave blinked at his parents… was the table and chairs closer than they had been a minute ago.

"Yup…. I'm gay," said Dave, his dad's brows rose and his mom looked like she'd bit her palm as he heard the key plate fall to the floor in the hallway, "And I didn't lose my damn class ring, I gave it to Kurt."

"David," said Kurt wide eyed from the hallway door, "What are you…."

"So… your gay?" said Paul nodding calmly.

"As gay as gay can be… I tried to kiss Santana once.. nearly puked… epic fail," said Dave, Kurt's face was a little red, but he noted it was nothing compared to David's.

"Kurt's your boyfriend?" asked Sheila, removing her hand from her mouth.

"Yeah… very much so.. were even intimate," said Dave, Kurt knocked over the entire coat rack as he moved over to Dave, to shut him up.

"Okay! They got it David!" hissed Kurt, trying to hide his panic with a laugh.

"Wow…" said Sheila, blinking rapidly.

"Damn.." said Paul shaking his head.

"Paul…" said Sheila, he looked at his wife, "You owe me those new boots…"

"Great," said Paul with a sigh as Sheila beamed, "Thanks a lot David… couldn't have told us on your own."

"I'm so confused," said Dave, he looked at Kurt who was just as lost.

"I bet your Dad that Kurt would be the reason behind you actually telling us what we already knew.." said Sheila with a shrug.

"We're not stupid David. Between your issues with Kurt last year… then the sudden friendship.. not to mention the awkward moments we seem to walk in on… oh and don't get me started about the pictures on your phone…" said Paul.

"DAD! I told you not to look in MI PICTURES!" snapped Dave, his face nearly as red as the table cloth now.

"What?" asked Kurt, blinking, and then his face went scarlet and he glared at Dave, "I told you to delete those!"

"I did delete those ones, Kurt… but I took some other ones…" said Dave, trying to steer them away from his eavesdropping parents.

"Give me your phone," said Kurt grabbing it off the counter, Dave quickly looked at his parents.

"Why didn't you say anything… like you knew or anything?" asked Dave.

"Why… I saw all your notes from your friends on your wall… we really kind of wanted you guys to make us stuff," said Paul.

"No! We wanted you to tell us… with food…." Said Sheila.

"…. I don't even know you," said Dave, "Do you know how much emotional turmoil I went through to tell you guys…."

"DAVID!" came Kurt's voice from the kitchen.

"Looks like he found the pictures," said Paul, "Yikes… you should run…"

"Good idea," said Dave, backing down the hallway and towards the bathroom.

"Why didn't you tell me about the pictures?" asked Sheila.

"I did… I said, hey hun… David has pictures of Kurt on his phone like I have of you…" said Paul, Sheila blinked for a moment and then smacked him across his arm.

"Paul! I told you to get rid of those!"

**TBC**


	3. Taco Dip

**From Cake to Cookies**

**Chapter 3**

**Taco Dip**

"So, where are we going?" asked Kurt, looking at the taco dip Dave had placed in the back seat.

"Telling Strando and Jameson… I don't really like Strando, but Jameson's cool," said Dave as they pulled to a small one acre farm house with a stockade fence and a porch swing.

"Quaint? Strando's?" asked Kurt as they pulled in the driveway, only to hear loud music from the backyard, "Ah, Jameson's."

"… so you remember what I told you about Jameson," said Dave as he grabbed the taco dip and Kurt grabbed some chips.

"Only from last weekend when he called you after he got lost coming home from a rock fest and proceeded to scream the lyrics as I talked to you on the phone," said Kurt with a small chuckle.

"Yeah… this will be his only weekend not having a party, because his parents insisted him on getting ready for school," said Dave as he opened the gate to the backyard, "So… he decided to just invite Strando over and burn all his homework from last year."

"Sounds… safe.. are we going to.. OH GOD DOG! Big dog!" said Kurt as Jameson's Bull Mastiff trotted over, "Dear god… Satan's dog."

"Fluffy? Dude, he's a teddy bear," came a yell from across the lawn as Jameson spotted the taco dip and headed towards him.

"Fluffy… that things name is Fluffy… What do you have a kitten named Killer," asked Kurt, Dave nearly laughed as Kurt clung to his arm.

"Sup, Hummel… " said Jameson, Kurt gave a slight nod at the slight confusion on Jameson's face, but it wafted off, "Thanks D man, we ran out of bean dip… holy.. six trays?"

"Yeah, I know how much you liked the last one I made," grinned Dave, "So what are you Strando doing… apart from.. destroying your lawn?"

"Adam's given up on helping me with the fire, he's fucking around with my iPod…. So… Hummel?" asked Jameson, but Kurt was too distracted by the large dogs attempt to sniff his butt to notice.

"I thought I'd bring him with instead of driving all the way out to his place," said Dave, biting back laughter as Kurt moved to the other side of him.

"Fluffy, man, leave 'em alone," said Jameson, and to Kurt's shock the dog bowed his head and walked off towards where Strando stood, "So… you two were hanging out.. oh that… that P.. thingy.. right?"

"PFLAG," said Kurt and Dave at the same time.

"Uh.. yeah, that.. they Gay-Straight… Allegiance.. no Alliance thing.. yeah… I told I'd come.. oh… wait… has it started yet?" asked Jameson, as he began munching on the taco dip while standing there.

"No.. not till.. next week," said Kurt, "I don't think I've ever… talked to you."

"Nah… I mean… I think I tossed you in a dumpster once freshman year…. You kicked me in the face and I was like, 'fuck it' so yeah… we never talked," said Jameson.

"Ah yes… my first introduction to the dumpster," said Kurt with a nod, "Well.. this is awkward…"

"Dude, Randall… your dog is trying to rape me again!" yelled Strando from where Fluffy was following him around again.

"Don't flatter yourself man, my dog's too good for you… he only goes with prime choices… like that French poodle thing next door!" yelled Jameson, "Hey D, you wanna burn some Spanish… I think I failed it."

"Yes you did," said Kurt with a nod, looking at the papers Jameson had shoved in Dave's arms.

"Sup…" said Strando as Kurt put the other taco salad next to the speakers.

"Hello," said Kurt, okay, now he felt awkward.

Strando slowly moved closer to the fire and away from Kurt, leaving the diva to stand next to the loud speakers and watch Dave goof off with Jameson by tossing papers in the bon fire. Kurt sat down in the lawn chair and waited, for what, he had no real clue. For Dave to announce that Kurt was his boyfriend? Too…. Fluffy sat next to him. Kurt gulped… he wasn't exactly afraid of dogs… but he was unfamiliar with him.. and… and this one looked like it could eat him alive in one bite. He wondered if running across the lawn and diving on Dave's back would seem obvious. The dog moved closer, Kurt leaned far against the other side of his chair and took a deep breath, the dog put his head on the chair, and Kurt's head started spinning.

"Go away please," said Kurt, closing his eyes and taking a light breath to calm himself, he was not going to have a panic attack, _nope… not gonna happen.. OH GOD.. its touching me!_

Kurt bit his lip and pulled his legs up towards him, _what the HELL is David doing! HELLO, your boyfriend is freaking the fuck out David! _Kurt opened his eyes after a few seconds and nearly screamed as the large dog was now attempting to climb up and sit by him. He finally cracked as the dog licked his hand.

"DAVID!" yelled Kurt, shoving the dog away.

"What's wrong… Kurt, your fine, Just get up and walk away," sighed Dave, with a smirk.

"…. Okay," said Kurt, slowly getting up, "I'm gonna.. wait… on the other side of the fence."

Dave watched Kurt leave quickly and sighed. He loved Kurt, but sometimes he overreacted… like with Fluffy, he was a big teddy bear… _But Kurt's not used to dogs. _He went to head out the fence and talk to Kurt but Strando groaned.

"Why the hell did you bring the fairy?" asked Strando, "I mean we all know you're doing that stupid alliance thing, but you don't have to have Hummel as your tag along."

"Was he okay, he looked sick," said Jameson, eating more taco dip.

"I'm gonna go check on him," said Dave, glaring at Strando, "And don't call him a fairy."

Kurt sat in the jeep taking slow breaths, he still felt a little dizzy from the stupid panic attack, but at least he'd stopped crying. He hated these, they were rare, but when they came, it really sucked. His stomach churned and he felt pain all over, but the spinning had finally stopped and he relaxed back in his seat. Now that his panic attack was over… well now he was just pissed. He glared towards the gate to see Dave walking out of it and headed towards the jeep. He sighed as Dave opened his door.

"Babe, are you okay?" asked Dave, leaning against the door frame and giving a half smile at Kurt.

"I'm fine now…. I'm just not used to dogs… especially big dogs… I'm just going to relax out here and…. Watch the rain?" chuckled Kurt as it started to drizzle.

"Come on, Fluffy's not allowed in the house, we can go in and… talk to them… I wasn't kidding when I told you I was going to tell them," said Dave, grabbing Kurt's hand, "Please."

"Okay…" said Kurt, "But… do you think… maybe we could just tell them and leave… because.."

"Yes, we can tell them… and leave," said Dave before Kurt could finish his rant, "Strando's pissing me off and as usual, Jameson's in his own little world."

Ten minutes later Kurt sat in the questionably plush chair watching Strando and Dave battle it out on the game council and verbally. That left Kurt with Jameson to talk too… which that was just.. well… yeah.. happily both had fallen into texting on their phones.

"So Karofsky are you and Hummel officially dating now?" scoffed Strando, Kurt bit his lips and fought off a laugh at the joke, because Dave was beaming this was just the moment he'd apparently been waiting for.

"Jealous," said Dave, with a grin.

"These chips are really good," said Jameson, completely oblivious to the other two, "What are they?"

"Pinto chips, there all natural," said Kurt watching Dave.

"Like… made from poop?" asked Jameson, eyes wide, "Am I eating poop?"

"No… no it means that there's no artificial or fake… things in it…" said Kurt, quickly.

"Oh, yeah, I'm SOoo jealous," said Strando with an eye roll, "But seriously, people are going to start talking."

"I hope so," said Dave, he was playing into this.

"Dude, they're gonna give you the same shit they did Hudson… give it like three days and everyone will call you gay," grumbled Strando.

"Point?" asked Dave, eating some chips.

"Well fuck man, why don't you just start the school year out fucking Hummel in the hallway if your gonna have that attitude," snapped Strando.

"… Kurt?" asked Dave with a brow raise.

"Not on your life… no organic does not always mean poop Jameson," sighed Kurt, as Jameson read the chip bag.

"Okay, now it's getting hard to believe your joking," said Strando.

"Who said I was… I thought we were just shooting the shit while I kicked your ass," said Dave, blowing up Strando again, "I win."

"Your serious…. You two… you two are dating?" asked Strando, nearly dropping his controller.

"…hmm, yeah sorry… I was picturing if maybe I can convince him of the locker room if not the hallway," said Dave, he loved Strando's panicked look.

"Holy shit, you're gay!" yelled Strando in shock.

"Who's gay? Yeah, Kurt's gay," said Jameson in mid-conversation about Pinto Chips.

"No, Dave's gay!" yelled Strando.

"Really?" asked Jameson, "Wait.. are you two?"

"Yes," said Kurt, gladly registering they were both just shocked, not anger or violence yet.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Strando.

"…. Can I take a picture of you two making out?" asked Jameson, holding up his phone.

"No!" yelled Kurt, Dave, AND Strando.

"Dude… ew man," said Strando.

"Yeah.. wait… not.. not ew… its sexiness would break his phone," said Dave proudly.

"Please… I need it to go with the other ones of guys making out," said Jameson.

"Whoa.. who else do you have?" asked Kurt, eyes wide.

"… no one.." said Jameson, putting his phone away and then smiling, "That's cool you guys are like in gay together…."

"Love… were in love," said Dave, he looked around, "Where did Strando go?"

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT TACO SALAD!" yelled Strando from the kitchen.

"He deals with stress with food," said Jameson, eating some more chips.

.=.=.

"That went well," smiled Kurt as they drove down the street.

About an hour after the initial shock wore off, Jameson had finally given up some of his chips to a freaking Strando. Which resulted in a brief argument, some rough housing, and yet another video game before the two had been allowed to leave. With Kurt mostly trying to get a glance at who else was in the closet of Lima.

"Yeah, it did… but Jameson needs to stop asking us for pics… its creepy," said Dave.

"You know, we should swing by the school," said Kurt with a sigh, "The gym doors are open.."

"Why?" asked Dave, with a slight yawn.

"Well… you did mention something about a locker room fantasy," smirked Kurt, who nearly yelled at Dave's sharp U-Turn, "I'll take that as a yes?"

.=.=.

Kurt leaned up against their locker.. well Puck's locker, but he need never know. Dave had his arms on either side of Kurt's shoulders and leaned into him, kissing his neck. Kurt yanked Dave's face up to his and smashed their mouths together in a deep heated kiss. Earning rewarding moans and whimpers from both parties. Kurt gasped as Dave yanked down his pants without warning and groaned as he felt the cold locker against his bare flesh.

"God, you're so beautiful," said Dave, pulling back from the kiss for a second as he slid both of Kurt's hands upwards and pinned them with his left hand to the top of the lockers.

"Have you looked in the mirror, baby," grinned Kurt, sliding his tongue over Dave's lip, earning a whimper and yet another heated kiss, he heard a bottle and looked, "Lube?"

"Hey, Mrs. Chang gave me the idea," smirked Dave as he held the small bottle and opened it as he delved into another kiss.

Kurt gasped in the kiss as Dave's hand reached between them and down to slide a finger over Kurt's entrance. Kurt tried to grip something with his hands, but the position of his hands made that impossible, which made him feel on edge already. Dave slid another digit in which caused Kurt to buck his hips. He wanted to wrap his legs around Dave, but the pants were restricting his movements and Dave had yet to help them down anymore.

"David… please… oh god," moaned Kurt as Dave let his hands go, only to yank him upwards.

Kurt was confused only for a second until his legs were angled upward so his legs were pressed flush against Dave's chest, making both glad Kurt was so damn flexible. Kurt gasped as Dave slowly slid into him, once the head was in Dave's hands pinned Kurt's hands up again and he slammed in hard. Kurt gave a slight yell, but it was cut off by Dave's mouth on his. The pressure on his waist, hips, and arms were enough to make him cum in second, not even taking in the friction against his member. It wasn't long after Dave followed with a deep kiss before setting him down on his feet, both a little jelly legged from the orgasms.

"We… are.. definitely doing that again," gasped Kurt, yanking Dave into another kiss, "But… I have a little shower fantasy of my own."

"Oh really?" chuckled Dave, kissing him again.

"Yeah, it involves you on your knees," whispered Kurt with a moan as Dave brushed against him with slight friction.

"I like it already," said Dave, but the sudden sound of a door opening made them freeze.

"What the hell is going on in here!" came Bieste's voice.

"Guess that'll have to wait," said Kurt.

**TBC**


End file.
